Time Switch
by TammyTboneTTB
Summary: When Zero gets in a fight with Kaname, he tries to kill himself but then he finds a stone. It makes him and the future Zero swith places and to top it off in the future Zero and Kaname are lovers? What will happen when they are in each others times?
1. Chapter 1: The stone

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice^.^

**The characters used in this story do not belong to me they belong to Matsuri Hino.**

Time Switch

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**_Chapter one, The stone._**

Zero felt like killing someone as always, but this time he really meant it. I mean who wouldn't when someone just took the most important person from your life. Zero couldn't believe his luck. He really didn't understand why he was alive sometimes, when his life always sucked, always made no sense. Who ever created him wanted him to suffer, wanted him to be alone, to be isolated in darkness in which the air was so thick you couldn't hear anything.

Zero didn't plan any of this but it seemed that something else planned it. Something wanted this to happen. Wanted this, or maybe it was fate. All of this was to decide Zero's and Kaname's fate. To determine their life's path. It was destiny. This precious stone is the key to everything, though no one knows it yet. _No one_. It would only be a matter of time before anyone would understand all the things that were about to happen. Everything that would happen would be for a reason, and it would be the true fate of both young males.

It all started when Zero came out of class with Yuuki, and Kaname was outside waiting for them. 'He isn't supposed to be out here', Zero thought. Zero could sense the reason he was here, but didn't want to accept it.

He knew that today was not going to go well at all. He felt it in the depths of his soul. Oh how it made him tremble when he knew something bad would happen.

"What the hell do you want Kuran", Zero said, rather annoyed as he glared intently at Kaname. Zero really hated Kaname, sometimes he just wanted to punch him so hard that he would never get back up.

Zero's hair rustled while the wind blew against the three of them as they stood there. The air was making Zero keep fixing his hair, as it fell into his pale, yet gorgeous face. Zero's slender fingers brushed his hair back behind his ear.

Kaname ignored him as he walked up to Yuuki with his delicate steps echoing through the air "The night class is having a dance tonight and I was wondering if you could be my partner?" Yuuki broke out in a smile as Kaname invited her and looked at Zero who was fuming, almost to the point where smoke could come out of his pale ears.

"Are you kidding me, why would she want to-…" he trailed off because Yuuki was looking at him with pleading eyes. Zero could never say no to her, it wasn't in his nature to, he hated himself for that, and he really was hurt by it most times. Yet he kept doing it.

'What? Why would she want to go with th-this thing?' Zero questioned himself his purple eyes dimming under his anger that was making all his blood boil.

It was true though, why would she want to go with Kaname, what was so great about him? Just because he was a vampire, excuse me, pureblood vampire, that didn't mean he was any more special than Zero to Yuuki. Then why did it seem that way?

Kaname laughed, "She does want to go you just don't want to accept it, now if you would excuse us". Kaname scoffed as he connected arms with Yuuki.

With a click of his heel he turned around and started to head towards the Night Classes, wonderful castle. It was very extraordinary, with its lights that shined so bright and glowed under the moon light.

'What the hell, how could she? She really is in love with this bloodsucker by the way she's blushing'. Zero then felt isolated, I mean his only friend, only love was in love with this bastard and she even him all alone for that bloodsucker. Zero didn't want to except it but it was true. If only Kaname wasn't around.

Zero turned away so fast because Kaname had turned back and looked him in the eye with the look saying "She's mine now!" The ex-hunter wanted to rip his head off but then Yuuki would hate him.

'You know what, who needs me anyway? I have no reason to even live now!' Zero yelled to himself. Zero wanted to drift away, far away. To a place where there was no Kaname, no guy to get in the way of his Yuuki.

Zero ran to the lake right next to the day class building and took his bloody rose out. His bloody rose was beaten up, from all the times he used it. So many memories just in one piece of shit. He looked at his reflection in the water and felt disgusted, he was nothing special. No one liked him. He was useless, the only time he wasn't was in battle, when he was going to beat the shit out of someone. Zero sighed as he forced his hand to point the gun on his temple.

He was going to end everything. All his pain would go away. Right in the midst of pulling the trigger he saw something glow bright yellow next to the side of the lake, it was something that would catch your eye.

'What the hell was that?' He thought as he looked down towards the brown foiling hill, that was connected to the stream. He bent down slowly as he picked up the object and saw that it was some sort of stone. It was a unique shape, also. The edges, swirled and the surface was hard, and brittle.

It was very solid and what shocked Zero the most was the color. Most stones were pretty colors but this was glistening and brilliant under the moonlight. It was complemented by the light reflecting upon it. It made no sense as to why it was near this stream. It wasn't something that would be found in a place like this_. Not at all._

"What the fuc-" just as he was about to finish he saw the clouds turning dark. The thick white clouds swirled together like into a monstrous wave about to engulf your last breath. All of a sudden everything turned pitch black, that even if you lit something, it would be fatal to see.

'What the hell is this, it was just nice out' Zero yelled to himself in agany. He saw a black hole starting to form. Zero's heart almost burst at the sight, as the black hole looked like it was hungry, about to eat something. The next thing Zero knew, was that he was being pulled into the darkness, like something was grabbing his feet and pulling him under into utmost horror.

**_Sorry it is a little short but my next chapters will be longer, hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Please review or else no more chapters!_**

**_Yes, I edited this chapter. I didn't edit it too much because I didn't want this chapter to be so long. I will be editing a lot of my chapters, later on._**

Update- I will continue to edit my chapters in the future if I find silly mistakes. This goes for all my chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Future

Hey guys! This is chapter 2.

**_DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, trust me you would know. I would brag about it all day. And I would kill off people left and right._**

**_Chapter 2_****__****_Future_**

Zeros eyes fluttered open. 'Huh? Where am I? , Zero asked himself as he rubbed his forehead. He looked around and found that he was in the exact same spot but instead he was on the ground.

'What the..? Wasn't there just a black hole that had sucked me in?' Zero thought. As soon as he finished his thought, he saw the mysterious stone that had been a yellow color and was glowing luminously, off to his side. He took it in his hand while staring at it and put it in his pocket. He thought he probably just tripped on it and blacked out. He probably just dreamed the whole thing.

Zero stood up and shook his head because he had hit the floor head first. He looked down and saw his bloody rose and thought 'oh yeah, I was going to kill myself.' Zero thought. 'Well I'm too tired now, I guess from landing on my head'. Zero thought again as he combed his hair with his thin, slender fingers. The ex-hunter had a rough day; he was just going to rest.

When Zero had gotten to his room he saw that it was totally different than usual. It had the bed on the other side of the room, with a desk on the right side of it, and it had a picture of him and Kaname on it. 'What the hell?' Zero thought scratching his head and just when he thought it couldn't get worse, there were clothes all on the floor and they weren't his because it was the night classes uniform. This _couldn't_ be good.

"It couldn't be…." Zero whispered as he picked it up and shook it. Underwear fell out of it and Zero was disgusted at that but not so much as to when he figured who it belonged to. He looked at the uniform and it had a name on it…Kaname Kuran. It was in bold letters, no one could have missed it. (night class uniforms usually don't have names on them but since he was a pureblood it had a name on it).

"OH MY GOD!" Zero yelled as he panicked and paced the room, almost tripping.

'Why is Kuran's underwear and uniform in my room and while we are on the subject why is my room so different. Is Kaien or Kuran playing a joke on me?' Zero thought as he breathed in and out, trying to calm his heart from nearly pumping too hard.

'Man I've got to get an answer!' He thought as he fled out of the room. Zero left the building furious and ran to the night class building.

The ex-hunter pounded on the gates, he didn't give a damn if they were sleeping! He was going to get to the bottom of this for sure. A moment passed by and a very sleepy Aidou opened the door. "Oh it's you Zer-."

Zero pushed pass him hearing Aidou say "What's his problem, I haven't seen him angry like that in a long time".

'Since when did Aidou call me by my first name and since when have I not been angry to him?' Zero asked himself confused. This was a little much for him and it was starting to…freak him out.

The ex-hunter really didn't know his way around but when he got upstairs he saw a huge door at the end of the hall and the rest of the dorms were smaller. "Must be his," Zero commented. Zero had noted that this building was a lot nicer than the day class dorm, 'Kaien totally doesn't treat us equally like he always says' Zero thought annoyed.

When Zero reached the huge door he didn't even bother to knock and he barged in. When he got in he saw a huge king bed and the room was 5 times bigger than his. Which he really didn't need a bid bed, but that was beside the point. The ex-hunter scanned the bed and saw what he was looking for. He stomped over there not caring if he wakes him up or not. Well the ex-hunter did wake him up.

Kanames eyes shot open because of the presence he scented. He smiled up at Zero sitting up. "You just couldn't wait till I got up!" He said jokingly. Zero had reached his bed and didn't even know what he was talking about. He figured he was just loony, which he kind of was.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero said annoyed. Kaname was shocked because Zero hadn't talked to him like that in a long time. Zero had seen Kaname's shocked face and was confused intensly.

'Didn't he just hate me an hour ago but why now?' Zero asked himself, his mind thinking back to earlier.

"What are you so shocked about?" Zero asked confused with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well you haven't talked to me like that in a while, what happened did you get in a fight with Aidou again, I keep telling you to stop getting jealous and him to leave you alone."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I was angry with you when you took Yuuki to your little party just an hour ago and why would I get jealous of a bloodsucker?" Zero asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Zero how…why, you never was angry with me an hour ago because I was sleeping an hour ago and you haven't called me that word in such a long time, are you ok or are you mad that I haven't had sex with you for the past few days?" Kaname said seriously with a tint of sarcasm.

Before Zero could protest about that sex joke, he was grabbed and pulled by Kaname. "What the heck are you doing Kura-" Zero was cut off by Kaname's mouth.

Zero froze, he didn't understand why Kaname was kissing him. Him and Kaname hated each other so why? And since when did Kaname kiss_…..guys_? Kaname slipped his tongue in and Zero was pulled out of his thoughts and was shocked. He wouldn't be surprised if he would have fainted.

"Mmn get off Kuran!" Zero yelled. Kaname said without taking his mouth off Zeros" Since when have you called me Kuran?".

"Since mmm forever now get the fuck mmg off!" Zero yelled. 'What the heck is he talking about? I bet he's just cranky from not having sex for a week due to me being busy, well let me fulfill his wish' Kaname chuckled to himself.

"Why are you laughin…." Zero was cut off when Kaname had put his hand under his shirt tweaking a nipple.

"Nng" Zero moaned. 'OH MY GOD I can't believe I just moaned, man I'm going to kill this bastard!' Zero yelled to himself as he nearly wanted to drop dead right at the moment.

The silver haired teen pushed Kaname up and off of him and yelled "I don't know what game your trying to pull by messing up my room and putting your clothes in there and now this! But you need to stop this shit because I will kill you no matter what Yuuki says!" and with that Zero fled the room, slamming the door so hard it echoed throughout the whole building.

**_REVIEW please, Or ELSE._**


	3. Chapter 3: The answer

Finally another chapter, sorry guys that I took so long I was really busy and I lost this chapter so I had to write it over!

Anyway hope you guys like this! –REVIEW PLEASE-

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own this because if I did Zero would be tied up every day by Kaname Mhahahaha!...

_**Chapter three: The answer **_

Kaname was so confused, I mean why was Zero acting this way towards him? They didn't get into a fight, so why was Zero mad? He even nearly broke his door, by slamming it so hard.

Kaname needed to know what was wrong with Zero and so with that Kaname went after Zero. He needed to get to the bottom of this or his heart might just shatter knowing his Zero wasn't….himself at the moment.

Zero ran as fast as he could, 'What was all that about just now?' Zero thought as he blushed in remembrance. He mentally slapped himself for blushing at what had just happened.

'Well whatever it is I need to get to the bottom of this!' Zero thought determined.

Zero ran towards the day class building with such speed, he was almost like flash. He didn't even notice that he was already at the door until he nearly bumped into it. He glared at the door for a second, as if blaming the door for almost slamming into it and slammed open the door to Kaien's office.

"Why hello Zero, what brings you here?" Kaien said while walking to Zero to give him a hug.

Zero pushed him back with wide eyes and shouted "What the hell, I don't want your _filthy_ hands on me!" Just as he said this Kaname walked in. Kaien was surprised, Zero hasn't talked to him like this in like three years. So why now?

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Kaien asked curiously.

"NO but THAT did try to _RAPE_ me!" Zero yelled.

"No I did not I would never try to hurt you, Zero, honey, whats wrong?" Kaname asked worred. He literally felt so sad, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt like this…since…back then when him and Zero had hated each other.

"Nothing, you're the one with problems I mean you and I hate each other! And why the fuck are you calling me _honey_?"Zero yelled, his veins showing as they popped out a bit.

"See this is what I mean! you're not yourself because you always like it when I call you honey and we used to hate each other!" Kaname said pissed.

"I hate you, I always have and always _will_ and everything has been weird ever since I picked up that stone!" Zero yelled at Kaname.

Kaname was taken aback, he really had mixed feelings at the moment, some of confusion, sadness and plain shock.

"Wait _a stone_, what stone?" Kaine asked curious.

"Huh? Oh this one" the ex-hunter said as he reached in his pockets and pulled him out.

Kaine stared at it in shock and exchanged a glance with Kaname and said "I haven't seen this in about 3 years after I threw it out my window by an accident and it fell in the lake, Zero where did you find this?"

"Oh by the lake about an hour ago" Zero answered but wondered why it was in the same place after Kaien said he threw it three years ago but he had just found it an hour ago.

"Zero I have a question, What were you doing out by the lake?" Kaine asked.

"Oh well after this bloodsucker had took Yuuki to a party I got pissed and was going to blow my head off" Zero answered.

While Kaname and Kaien where thinking 'Why did he say that like it was nothing?'

"Ok Zero let me tell you and Kaname something that might scare you guys but I think it's the answer to all this, Ok so this stone is an ancient stone and there's only one, I always wanted to find it so I took 10 years to search for it and I found it 3 years ago

"Wait why did you want it in the first place?" Zero interrupted.

"Im getting to it, so anyway this stone can take anyone anywhere in time but only if they are in a life threatening position, but I didn't know that so I tried it to go back in the future to see if I was going to marry Yagari

"Pfft..HAHAHA you're in love with Yagari?"Zero chuckled.

"Zero if you don't want to know then leave "Kaien struck.

"Sorry sorry continue" Zero said with a tint of sarcasium.

"Anyway it didn't work so I researched it and figured out that you need to have the life threatening thing so I threw it out the window three years ago. Kaien finished.

"So how does this explain?" Zero asked.

"Well the stone can only live if it takes people to different times, so since no one used it since three years ago it took a chance and went back in time itself because it sensed that someone needed help and when it senses things that means the person who will use it will be in the certain time of need, so by taking the chance it only had very little energy and was going to die but then you came and since you were the boy it sensed it took you to

"Wait so Zero is from the past?" Kaname asked.

Kaien was to tired to yell for the interrupting so he said "Yes".

"What? Are you serious but why was it sensing me to come here?" Zero asked.

"I do not know, only the rock knows." Kaien answered.

"So that explains why Zero was acting weird and wasn't nice" Kaname said.

"Nice wait I hate everyone so why is it different in this time?" Zero yelled.

"Well ever since you and Kaname had become lovers you eased up" Kaien answered Zero.

"LOVERS AHHHHHHH HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Zero yelled at Kaname.

Kaname smirked at him.

"I like it better when I hate you, ahh I want to go back how do I go back?" Zero asked Kaien.

"Its up to the stone, and the reason why you where sent here" Kaien answered.

"WHAT? I WILL NOT STAY WITH THIS…I WILL KILL HIM FOR DOING WHATEVER HE DID TO MAKE ME HIS LOVER, AHH ITS NOT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR ME TO EVEN LIKE THIS" Zero shouted.

"Well your stuck here so you have to get along with him, Kaname also be careful and remember that this is not the same loving Zero" Kaien said with sadness because he liked the nice Zero.

"Yeah, I _will_ take good care of him" Kaname said evilly 'I miss my Zero but they are the same person so if I get along with him maybe I will convince the stone that he doesn't need to be here', and before Zero could protest and Kaien could say I told you he's not the same Zero, he dragged Zero out.

_**Thanks for the reviews for the first two chapters**_

_**Tell meh if it was good and if I should continue with the other Zero!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW or else I'm not going to update!**_

_**Thank you and love ya!**_

_**[[I did edit this. But just alittle bit. Along with all my other chapters ^.^]]**_


	4. Chapter 4: The past

Chapter 4: Past

Hey everyone! Time Switch is back! I am so sorry it took me a couple of months to update but I had forgotten all about this. But I had found it cleaning my room so to express my sorry's I will try to update weekly or even shorter than that! ^.^ I hope you enjoy! Please review or ELSE! 0.0

**DISCLAIMER I do not own vampire Knight because if I did Kaname and Zero would be in bed every other scene! Lol :3 **

Zero's eyes slowly opened. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to clearly adjust to see where he was. Zero properly propelled himself up to stand up straight and carefully look around the area.

He realized that it was his room and he came to the conclusion that he must had fell off the bed while he was sleeping because he had woke up on the floor. But something wasn't right because his room was totally opposite of when he had gone to bed that night.

He casually dusted his shirt and black slacks off as he took in the room again. He realized that the bed was on the opposite side that it usually was on and the sheets on the bed where plain black when it was normally red with silk sheets and silk pillows. He didn't understand why but his thoughts were pushed back to the back of his mind and he looked to the left of the bed when something shocked him so bad to the point of peeing his black slacks that he had on.

It was a picture of Kaname with darts in his eyes and a side note to the right saying "DIE you Blood Fucker!"

'Well that's a nice way to put sucker,' Zero thought as he wondered who in hell would ever say that to his Kaname!

Zero felt sparks of anger tingle his back as he grew furious as to who would do such a thing and back talk his Lover! He promised he would find out who did this and pin him in the eyes with darts, even if Zero was a nice guy! But as Zero really thought about it, he figured out the equation. It was Aidou! He was probably playing a prank on Zero because he always loved Kaname but Zero took him away.

But all this didn't make sense because Zero and Aidou were on good terms even if Aidou was still a jealous mess to this day. But when he thought about it more thoroughly, they always did play pranks on each other for fun so. 'It was just a prank!' Zero thought as he fisted up into the air like a Rock Lee moment. Only Zero didn't wear green spandex.

Zero wouldn't let Aidou win this prank battle so he thought about what to do. Zero smirked when he found the perfect way to get Aidou back. He would go tell Kaname so Kaname would "Comfort" Zero and Kaname would find a punishment for Aidou like he always did. "Yes the plan is perfect!" Zero snickered evilly and innocently at the same time as he talked to himself. "I always win!"

Zero walked out of the Aidou pranked room and went to go and see Kaname. Zero was grinning like a evil child scientist not knowing that he had bumped into a tree. He looked up as he grabbed his forehead in pain and saw that he had been to indulged into laughing to see that he had bumped into the tree. "But wait didn't I cut down that tree years ago?" Zero talked aloud while rubbing his now bumped head. "I definitely remember cutting down that tree because I would always bump into it before".

Zero was so confused but pushed it aside when he heard snickering to his right. He looked up and saw Yuuki laughing at him with Kaname staring at him with a frowned face look saying "What an idiot".

"You always manage to bump into that tree Zero; I think it's time to cut it down!" Yuuki said between her laughter.

Zero looked at her odd because she helped him cut it down so why isn't she surprised that it's here all of a sudden. And wait...why was Yuuki even here? Didn't Kaname tell her to leave because she didn't accept their relationship? Zero just shrugged ignoring it for now.

"Yeah, you really are an id-"Kaname started but was interrupted as Zero jumped into arms and hugged him. Kaname was too shocked to move and he and Yuuki's jaw had dropped. I mean _Zero hugging_? And on top of that he's hugging Kaname!

"Kanai, stop teasing me," Zero pouted as he tightened his grip on "Kanai".

"Kanai? WHAT THE FUCK? Don't go around messing with my name, Kiryuu! And get the hell off me before I make you!," Kaname snapped at Zero.

Yuuki still in shock, just standing their helpless, confused, and stuck on the word _"Kanai", _said "Z-zero…A-are you-u alright?"

Zero ignored Yuuki and stared at Kaname with innocent eyes. "Kanai, are you angry with me because I was too tired to sleep with you yesterday? And why are you calling me Kiryuu?" That was it for Yuuki as she fainted with a loud thud and it looked as if the Jonas Brothers were in town.

Kaname who was twitching in shock didn't even notice Yuuki faint on the ground like a very happy fan girl. Kaname who was slightly having a heart attack didn't notice Zero get closer and lick his ear lobe.

Kaname was revived from his heart attack by the lick as he pushed Zero on the ground and yelled "Don't you ever FUCKING joke like that again and don't ever lick my ear AGAIN! And I don't know what you're talking about, and I _ALWAYS call_ you Kiryuu?"

Zero was shocked and on the verge of tears as he stated innocently, "Kanai, It was only one day that I refused the sex, Okay! I was really tired because normally I would join in without a second!" Zero got up and hugged Kaname around his neck snuggly.

Kaname couldn't take it! 'And why was Zero so cute all of a sudden, wait I shouldn't think of—th-that thing like that!' Kaname thought as he yelled "What the Hell, Are you insane! You want to Die don't you? And I would never have Sex with _YOU_!".

Zero turned sexy mode on as he slid his hands on Kaname's ass and groped it tightly. "Kanai! You can't stay mad at me when I do this". Zero said as he groped Kaname tighter.

Kaname was fuming now because of Zero groping his ass and also for one second Kaname was actually enjoying it, so he pushed Zero against the tree chocking him. "Don't ever touch me AGAIN or ELSE you will DIE, _NO _matter what Yuuki says!" Kaname yelled as he clenched tighter on Zero. Zero realized then and there, that Kaname wasn't kidding.

"Uggh….St-top, why a-are y-you acting like this?" Zero said in ragged breaths as he was being chocked.

Kaname also realized that Zero was serious so he loosened his grip a little because he was so confused. Kaname was so into his thoughts he didn't sense Kaien coming towards them.

Kaien took in the situation more and then yelled "Kaname stop chocking Zero! Uggh whenever I'm not around you guys are always fighti-.." Kaien trailed off because he looked down to see Yuuki fainted on the ground as if Taylor Lautner had been their shirtless. (Sorry I had to do that, lol)

Kaien bended down and yelled "What happened to Yuuki?" Kaname and Zero just then were aware that Yuuki had fainted. "I don't know? I didn't notice! Is she alright?" Zero asked shocked that he didn't notice.

Kaien studied her carefully before giving Zero an answer. "Yes, she just fainted from having too much shock, now come with me so I can lay her down and see what the problem is between you to". Kaname let Zero go from off the tree realizing he never did and they both followed Kaien to his office.

_**Finally! I finished!**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews because that is what inspires me so Review please!**_

_**^.^ I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 5, Future Zero gets answers!**_

_**In the next chapter The future Zero who is in the past and Kaname find out the answer to their confusion.**_

_**[[[I edited this chapter also, not by much though]]]**_


	5. Chapter 5: Future Zero get's answers

_**Chapter 5! Future Zero gets answers!**_

Hey guys! It's finally the 5th chapter! Sorry I took so long( I know this keeps being a habit =[ ) ^.^ I've been planning for a party so I've been sooooo busy! So please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! BECAUSE IF I DID ZERO WOULD BE SEXED UP EVERYDAY ^.^**

Kaien walked into his office and as he walked towards his desk, he set Yuuki down on the couch nearest to his desk. "Now sit down and please do explain." Kaien said with his usually worn smile but had a hint of anger in his usually glinted eyes.

Zero and Kaname followed Kaien to his desk and Kaname sat softly down on the velvet chair, while Zero went up to Kaien. Zero wrapped his hands around Kaien and hugged him. Kaien and Kaname's eyes shot wide open at Zero's akward act. They both knew Zero was _not_ affectionate AT ALL.

"Daddy! Kaname is being a meany and keeps joking that he doesn't know we are lovers!" Zero whined as he buried his head in Kaien's stiff shoulders.

Kaien almost cried when he heard Zero call him daddy. Kaien was so happy, he had tried to make Zero call him daddy since he was first adopted by Kaien. But Zero always refused, and or hit him across the head. "There, There!" Kaien said rubbing Zero's silky silver hair that glowed under the faint light that was shown in the room.

Kaname was pissed. Kaien was defending Zero when he was supposed to be on _his_ side. "Kaien! Why are you defending Zero? I mean first off don't you think its weird Zero is hugging you and calling you "Daddy"? And second off we _AREN'T_ LOVERS!" Kaname yelled as he banged his hands on the chair's arm.

Kaien nodded slightly. "Yeah, Zero why are you saying that about you and Kaname? And why are you being so nice to me?" Kaien asked as he lifted Zero's chin to look him straight in the eyes. Usually Zero would slap him for touching his chin. Something was defiantly wrong. Considering that Zero was saying they were lovers, when everybody knew they absolutely hated each other. Zero nearly hated everyone besides Yuuki.

"What are you both talking about! K-Kaname and I are Lovers! How can you deny me!" Zero said as tears started to well in his perfectly beautiful eyes that were a unique purple. "And I always call you Daddy and hug you!" Zero said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kaname and Kaien knew Zero was serious because Zero would never cry. Just then Kaien's eyes widened. "Wait! Hold on! Zero when did all these weird things start happening? Like Kaname denying you!" Kaien asked. Zero thought about it for a moment, going back to earlier that day.

"A-about 60 minutes ago when I woke up in my room. E-everything was opposite than usual and that tree we cut down three years ago was still there." Zero answered between sobs as he started to stop crying.

"Wait three years ago? What are you talking about! We never cut that tree down, though we need to since someone keeps running into it!" Kaname said as he leaned forward slightly. Kaiens eyes widened in shock.

"I think I know the problem!" Kaien said softly still in shock. Kaname and Zero stared at Kaien for the answer they craved.

"You see, this morning I threw a stone out the window. And this is no ordinary stone. It can…time travel if you use it. But one more question before I continue, when was the last time you saw Zero before he started acting weird?" Kaien asked kaname waiting for an answer patiently.

"Uh an hour ago, he ran off though because he was angry with me for taking Yuuki to a party. I overheard him saying he was going to kill something." Kaname remembered as he looked back at Kaien.

"But wait! I never did that!" Zero stated as he looked at Kaname, with confused emotions.

Kaien just stared at Zero in shock. "Yes, this is truly a matter from the stone. You see this stone can make people travel from Alternate universes." Kaien said still in shock from this whole thing.

"But, I never time traveled!" Zero stated as he stood up.

"Yes, I know but the past Zero did. You see when you are about to kill yourself or something the stone time travels on its own mind. About the time I threw it out it needed power and when Zero saw it and was about to kill himself the stone time traveled." Kaien said as he looked at the two men in front of him. (Chapter 3 explains it better!)

"WAIT! So you are saying he is the future Zero from an alternate universe?"Kaname asked in shock as he buckled his knees and leaned forward even more.

"Yes I am. So this is why he is saying those brash things." Kaien said looking at Kaname. Kaname froze solid.

"SO YOU ARE SAYING ME AND ZERO _ARE _LOVERS IN THE FUTURE!" Kaname yelled as he stood up in anger and slight confusion.

"Well uh…Zero what's going on between everyone in your time?" Kaien asked Zero ignoring Kanames questions because Kaien was also new to this lovers thing that Zero was claiming.

"Well….I'm still in shock that I'm in the past! No wonder you guys are shocked from my actions. Anyway in my time…Me and you, Kaien are really close, we are like father and son." Zero started as he saw Kaiens eyes sparkle in happiness. "I'm a part of the night class, all of the night class loves me, I'm best friends with Aidou and Yuuki is in a different country due to Kaname telling her to leave if she doesn't accept him." Zero said thinking evilly as he looked over to the pale Kaname. He was starting to think he might actually like it here.

"Wait what! Yuuki left? And why didn't she accept me?" Kaname said like a clueless baby as Yuuki started to wake up. She slightly wiped her hair out of her face as she turned towards the noises.

"Oh just about You and Me being lovers" Zero said flatly and evilly. Kaname's face turned whiter if that was even possible. (Kaname broke the world record! :P) And Yuuki fainted again due to shock as she nearly died of a heart attack.

"Yes we are lovers and I sleep in your room." Zero stated as he put his hands on his hips, mighty and proudly. Kanames eyes nearly fell out of its sockets. Zero was having fun teasing this Kaname.

"NO FUCKING WAY, Were me and you lovers! I would never be attracted to y-you!" Kaname yelled as his eyes turned a little red from the anger that was spilling out at the moment.

"Uh-huh! I have a picture to prove it!" Zero said as he dug up his wallet in his pants and showed him the pictures of them kissing. Kaname nearly fell backwards.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I feel sick!" Kaname said as he held his stomach. "How do we get him out of here!" Kaname asked as he panicked. Kaien turned towards him after he asked that.

"Well it's up to the stone, so he will leave when the stone chooses to. But the stone has a reason, so for now Zero will live with you since he was in the Night Class before." Kaien said still happy at Zero's comment earlier. Kaname turned so pale that you would think all his blood disappeared.

"Whatever you say Daddy!" Zero said as he dragged Kaname out of the room and closed the door waving towards Kaien before doing so.

"I hope I made the right decision." Kaien said as he wrote in his diary enthusiastically. "Dear diary, Zero called me Daddy for the first time!" Kaien wrote as he punched fists up into the air totally unaware of what he did to Kaname by making Zero room with him.

_**PLEASE REVIEW ^.^**_

_**[[This was also edited, abit.]]**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped with a Demon

Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter! I'm late again, I know. I've been very busy, so I tried my hardest. I made this one a little longer and this is back in the future with the past Zero. Also I know my chapters are alittle short but I'm trying to make them longer it's just that I get lazy when I type. T.T

Answer to some reviews: Review: that is so great...might wanna go into more detail as to how those two fell in love.

Answer: Well I will soon just waiting for the perfect moment.

Review: Ha ha! Totally funny chapter!

I hope the past Kaname gets attracted to the future Zero! And the future Kaname makes really hot love to past Zero!

Answer: Maybe, just maybe(Hint Hint)

Thank's for the reviews everyone! If you want an answer just say so in the review and in the next chapter I will answer them! [[some of them, and I wont give anything out unless it's a hint]]

Please review and thank you! Hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, this is just what would happen if I were the author! MWAHAHA!**

_**Chapter 6: Trapped with a demon!**_

Kaname entered his bedroom as he pushed Zero unto his bed. "What the fuck, Kuran?" Zero yelled as he fell on the humungous bed. Which was super soft considering it was all silk.

Kaname smirked and sat next to him. "This is _our_ room." Kaname answered. Kaname turned to Zero and smiled. Zero quickly turned white, almost to the point of looking like a porcelain doll.

"Ha-ha! I'm not sharing this room with you!" Zero said as he got up and stood erect.

Kaname quickly pulled him down on the bed and got on top of him. "Oh yes you are, or else you have to stay here longer, or even Forever!" Kaname said staring intently into his violet colored eyes.

Zero gulped, he wanted to fight back but Kaname was right and this Kaname kind of scared Zero. Of course he would never admit that.

Zero pushed Kaname off of his thin pale body as he pulled out of his thoughts, and sighed.

"I guess you are right…. But don't you ever touch me again!" Zero warned as he glared at Kaname. Kaname just smirked not saying anything.

"But what the hell am I going to wear! I'm defiantly not wearing your clothes." Zero spat out as he brough his pale hand up to his hair, swiping it to the side. Kaname glanced at Zero for a moment and smirked as he turned around elegantly and walked up to this tall, tan and gorgeous designed closet. It looked like it was custom made.

"You already have a whole wardrobe because since we are lovers, you live here," Kaname said as he looked back at Zero. Zero almost barfed when he heard "Lovers" again. Zero really wanted to rid that word of the dictionary.

"Listen, don't say "Lovers" I'm AM not your lover!" Zero yelled as he walked towards the closet and opened it in one swift movement. Zero's face immediently turned white at the image.

"What the fuck is this?" Zero asked as he was about to hit someone. The custom made closet showed some skanky outfits, sex toys, and chains. Kaname just smirked evily.

"Oh that! That is our sex closet. The other closet behind this one is your "outside" clothes" Kaname answered like it was nothing obviously trying to tease the boy. Kaname hasn't teased his Zero in so long because Zero was nice in his time, but now since he had the past Zero he was enjoying it.

"I would NEVER WEAR THAT SHIT! Oh my god, what happened to me?" Zero asked as he nearly fell over. Kaname just laughed.

"Well ever since we became lovers, you turned this way. It took you a while, but I trained you well." Kaname answered as he lightly brushed his lips on Zero's pale neck.

Zero jumped and took out his bloody rose. "I said don't touch me!" Zero growled as he pointed the gun towards Kaname. Kaname just put his hands up.

"Ok, I won't," Kaname lied as he put his hands above his head in a surrender.

Zero slowly but cautiously, put down his bloody rose, but as soon as he did that Kaname took it and threw it out the window while pinning Zero's hands above his head. "What the Fuck! Get away, you blood sucker!" Zero yelled as he began to feel scared but didn't show it.

"Nope!" Kaname flatly said as he began to suck on Zeros neck. Zero's eyes shot wide open in panic.

"K-kuran! Stop!" Zero said as he bit his lip trying not to moan. Kaname ignored him, sucking on his neck harder.

Zero struggled and tried to yell but was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would moan. Zero didn't know why sucking on his neck would make him want to moan so much.

"Hmmm, you must really be trying hard not to moan because this is one of your weak spots! That always makes you moan. If this is not working I know of another one." Kaname said evily as he stopped sucking on the Silver haired boy's neck.

'So that's why I wanted to moan so much! He knows my weak spots! Damn it I must leave before he gets another!' Zero thought but was soon pulled out of it as Kaname sucked on his lower stomach. Zero jumped.

Zero still pinned, tried to get away. Zero didn't even know how Kaname got under his shirt, he must have been very skilled. Zero was having a hard time not moaning, but tried his hardest by biting his lip even harder almost to the point of tasting blood.

Kaname sucked harder as he licked his belly button a little. Zero couldn't take it anymore as he let out a moan. "Nngh!" Zero moaned. Zero was angry at himself for giving in but it was kind of hard not to.

Kaname smirked as Zero moaned. "Good boy," Kaname said as he slid his fingers up Zero's shirt. Zeros eyes shot wide open.

Zero tried to release his hands yet again but failed so instead he kicked Kaname in the no no square. Kaname released Zero as he grunted.

Zero quickly ran to the door but it was locked. Kaname glared at Zero as he walked towards him in anger. "That wasn't very nice, Zero" Kaname said as he pushed Zero into the door.

Zero shivered but glared back. "Then don't fucking touch me!" Zero yelled. Kaname wanted to ravish him right there but decided to wait.

"Fine," Kaname said as he let go of Zero. Zero sighed in relief but part of him was sad. Zero mentally slapped himself and walked away from Kaname.

Kaname unlocked the door. "Ok, come down stairs and we will eat," Kaname said as he smiled. Zero just stared at him and walked past him heading downstairs.

When they both reached down stairs, Aidou came out of nowhere and hugged Zero. "Zero, we have your favorite today!" Aidou exclaimed as he smiled. At this Zero pushed Aidou away and yelled

"Don't you fucking touch me!" All of a sudden everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Zero. They all were confused.

"What the hell! Why are you acting like this?" Aidou asked as he stood up. Zero was going to answer but Kaname interrupted him.

"Everyone," Kaname started as he granted everyone's attention he continued "This Zero is not the same Zero you know. For some reason the past Zero was sent here and our Zero was sent into the past. This Zero is the past Zero that hates us all. So be nice and understandable and maybe we can get our Zero back, " Kaname explained.

Everyone then grunted. "What, Man you know how long it took for Zero to be nice." Aidou said as he stood up. Aidou, actually everyone, felt sorry for Kaname because Kaname loves Zero so much, and this Zero is rude and mean to Kaname. But they all thought that maybe this Zero could fall in love with Kaname like the other Zero did.

"So I guess he doesn't like us, and you also?" Aidou asked Kaname. Kaname nodded with hurt in his eyes.

"Ok, Zero sorry about that, I didn't know. Here follow me so you can eat." Aidou said. He was trying his hardest to be nice to this Zero so the other Zero could come back sooner. Oh how Aidou hated Zero back then and now he was back.

Zero just glared at him before following him. Zero didn't realize how much everyone was moving away until he only saw Aidou. At the corner of his eye he saw Rika talking to Kaname and heard Kaname say "Of course I'm sad, He hates me!"

Zeros heart hurt as he saw Kaname's hurt expression. 'Maybe I should at _least_ try to be alittle nicer. How the hell did I even turn nice? Maybe I will ask Aidou later.' Zero thought as he followed Aidou.

**FINALLY DONE! WOO HOO! Yes the next chapter is going to be in this time again, every two chapters it switches. Also next chapter you will figure out a lot of shocking things! So Review! **

**Chapter 7: Things are finally revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Things are finally revealed

Hey guys! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOO! I know I'M LATE AGAIN. This keeps on happening! But this time, I literally had trouble writing this chapter. You see, when I wrote chapter 6 I already had this one started and I had the things that would be revealed but GUESS WHAT? I forgot them..T.T I know, you are thinking 'BAD GIRL'!

But I totally forgot, so I kept writing thinking I would remember again, but GUESS WHAT? I didn't. So I left it alone. Until about a month ago, I picked it back up, when I came up with an idea. So here it is!

By the way, If you want me to answer any questions, TELL ME IN THE REVIEW THAT YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER IT. Because if you don't I won't answer them, no matter how good they are.

Anyway enough of me talking, or writing/typing…..Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

_**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, because if I did, it would be a yaoi with hot smex. LIKE DUR.**_

_**Chapter 7: Things are finally revealed.**_

"Here's the kitchen, sit right on that stool while I get your food." Aidou said as he pointed towards the tall stool which was next to a huge marble table that was decorated with the slightest bits and pieces of garnet. This was like the waiting area, and eating area, outside of the kitchen that they would usually have at a restaurant. Aidou flickered on the lights to the kitchen with a click, and made his way inside the kitchen to go and check on Zero's food.

Zero nodded and walked over to the stool as he sat ever so softly; not wanting to damage it in anyway, because it seemed like it cost a fortune. Well _everything_ did in this whole mansion/dorm seemed expensive. The stool didn't look it, but it was actually very comfortable.

Zero looked around the spacious room that led to the kitchen and was totally mesmerized. Zero had never been inside this room before and was kind of jealous that the night class had all the nicer and more newer things unlike the day class that had things literally falling apart everywhere, like it was all junk. Kaien _sure_ did spoil the night class.

Zero wondered what they were going to serve him. Since he was from the past he didn't know what his 'Favorite' was, because in Zero's time, he never had any _favorites._

Aidou walked up towards Zero with a huge tray that had Sausage, biscuits, and gravy. Zero had never tried that before and looked at it with a face of disgust, but as the scent traveled to his nose his stomach growled.

Zero was ready to eat. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was up until now. He licked his lips as drool started to make its way out of his thin lips.

Zero looked like a little _kid_.

Aidou chuckled as he gave Zero the tray full of food. "I can already tell you have the same expression the first time you had this. It's quite amusing." Aidou said as Zero glared at the last part.

Zero's mind went back to the food as his eyes looked at it. He didn't waist anytime, he dug into it like a dog. Bit's and piece's of sausage flung everywhere as Zero ate. Zero felt like he was _in heaven_. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. This was now his 'favorite' for sure.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, Zero" Kaname said as he walked in. All of a sudden the whole aura drifted through the room. It felt nice and awkward at the same time, to Zero. The violet eyed teen turned around and smiled for the_ first_ time of the day. It touched Kaname's heart and shocked him at the same time.

"Yes! It tastes delicious!" Zero said with a huge chunk of food on his pale face. Kaname chuckled and swiped a thumb on Zero's face as he wiped it off.

"You had a little food there" Kaname smiled. As Kaname smiled, Zero's face turned a bright red color. Zero's face turned into a glare, facing it towards Kaname.

"I told you, not to touch me!" Zero said bluntly to Kaname. Sadness reached Kaname's eyes as he looked at Zero. But he was right, Zero _had_ told him that. And Kaname was stupid for even thinking that this was the same Zero either way, and that he could do that.

Aidou saw Kaname's saddened eyes and grew furious. He felt sorry for Kaname and wanted to rip Zero's head off. But he held himself from doing so, because if he really thought about it, the other Zero acted the same way at first, but you could tell this Zero was more….stubborn. He would be harder to reach, than the other Zero. Aidou would try his hardest to get the other Zero, and maybe fix this Zero's attitude. It was a hard goal, to reach.

Zero felt alittle sorry as he snapped on Kaname but didn't want to show it. He was just embarrassed too. Zero just continued to eat and soon finished after.

Kaname hid away his saddened face and smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I need to do a few things, so Aidou keep him company," Kaname stated as he looked at Aidou with pleading eyes.

Aidou really didn't want to deal with this…._thing_, but he nodded anyway. Either way he would have to do it. Kaname wouldn't take no for an answer.

Zero sighed, wanting to argue but Kaname happened to be already gone. It had seemed that Kaname was….crying before he left but Zero just shook it out of his mind. Aidou caught it too and knew now why he left.

Aidou looked down at Zero and sighed. "Look I know you don't want to be with me either, but please deal with it, as I will." Aidou said.

Zero glared at him but nodded. Zero really wanted to leave this place as soon as he could so he needed to be at least a little nice or understanding. Aidou smiled when Zero had nodded. Aidou motioned for the kitchen staff to take the plate away. When Zero's breakfast was away, Aidou turned back towards Zero and said "Follow me, I will show you something". With a nod and a questionable look, Zero followed Aidou.

Aidou took Zero to his room and closed the door locking it. Zero stared at him like he was a crazy man. "What the fuck! Why are we in your room?" Zero yelled as he gave Aidou a death glare. Ever since that incident with Kaname, he had to be cautious.

"Just sit down" Aidou commanded as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

Zero wasn't the tyoe to take any orders from anybody. He was about to protest but saw a glint in Aidou's eyes that resembled…sadness, and frustration. So Zero gave in and sat down on the king sized bed, that was a burgundy color, the silk shining under the glinted light that was lighting the room.

Still stubborn, his eyes glared up at Aidou. "So what do you want?" Zero asked his tone quite unpleasant.

Aidou looked at Zero, still with the same hint of sadness but he quickly glared back. He wanted to strangle the ex-hunter at the moment, but left him be and walked past him grabbing a white scrapbook, with ribbon aligned on its sides. Aidou walked back to the impatient Zero who was rudely, tapping his foot, and threw the book on his lap. Zero looked down at the book then back up at Aidou.

"What the hell is this?" Zero asked, straining himself from throwing the book back at Aidou but only at his face.

Aidou sighed sitting next to him, folding his skinny, pure white legs. "That's a scrapbook Kaname gave you for your birthday last year." Aidou explained. "it's pictures of your life together and all. He took a lot of time to make it and its really precious to both Kaname and the future you."

Zero got Goosebumps hearing Aidou explain how Kaname gave it to him, and how precious it was. Zero looked down at it, feeling the need to open it. He didn't want to admit it but he was quite curious as to how precious Zero really was to Kaname. Zero fought the urge to open it and looked back up at Aidou.

"So why are you giving this to me?" Zero asked abit confused and quite stubborn considering he didn't open it.

Aidou sighed again for what seemed like the 100th time. "To show you how your life was. Well I guess it would be will be, in your case though since you are here it won't exactly be like this if you go back in time and get together with the past Kaname. And to show you how happy Kaname was with you, and how much you are hurting him by being rude." Aidou said flat out showing pain and sadness in his own voice.

"What? Its not my fault I was sent here. So why do I need to change my way's just because we were or will be lovers. Even though I will make sure we won't ever be lovers when I go back."

"I'm not saying it's your fault! Just have a heart and be at least understanding. I'm not asking you to love him or anything." Aidou said his voice cracking. It showed how much he was broken by this Zero.

"Just please look at the book" Aidou pleaded.

"Fine" Zero stated as he graced his fingers towards the edge of the scrapbook. He lifted it up and opened it. He looked down at the first picture. It was of him and Kaname smiling and holding hands, while Zero had frosting all over him looking like a clown, but instead of a red nose, he had a white nose. At this Zero had two reactions, one was that he wanted to literally puke and chuck the book, and the other was that he actually wanted to…_laugh._

Zero looked up at Aidou who was smiling at the picture, kind of having an expression that said 'I miss that'. This made Zero's stomach turn in guilt. Zero shrugged it off and turned to the next picture. The next picture was also a shocker considering that he and Kaname were….KISSING! Zero's eyes darkened and they shot wide open. "EWWW!" Zero yelled pushing the book off his lap.

Aidou narrowed his eyes. "What, don't act stupid. You guys were in love!" Aidou said.

"Besides, don't act stupid! This is the exact reason you are hurting Kaname." Aidou said. Zero wanted to yell but he actually felt bad.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't love him! It's nasty to me. Why did he ask me out in the first place!" Zero asked super confused but with a hint of anger in his voice.

Aidou looked down. He then looked up and cocked his head to the side, smiling. Zero growled. "Why are you smiling!" Zero asked quite pissed off.

"Because, Kaname wasn't the one who asked you out" Aidou started. "It was in fact….you" Aidou said as he chuckled. Zero almost fainted. He nearly wanted to scream.

"WHAT! NO THE FUCK WAY" Zero yelled his voice straining. No way would Zero ask Kaname out. _No way._ He hated him.

"Yes way. You see, when you were nearly dying, you drunk from Kaname's blood. He saved you that night." Aidou said clearing his voice. "He saved you for Yuuki, and you knew that. But after that you and him spent a lot of time together because you were in danger. He didn't want Yuuki to have a broken heart from you dying. So every day you went to his room, and you hated it…at first. After two weeks you and him were actually on…good terms." Aidou said.

"We were all against it at first but we actually saw Kaname smile with someone besides Yuuki, so we had to let it go at first. But one day, you came upset. Because Kaname had kissed Yuuki. You hadn't known why you were angry, until you finally figured out you were in love…with Kaname"

"No way! I couldn't become in love with him!" Zero interrupted.

"Oh but you did. And you asked him out in front of all of us. Kaname was super shocked and Yuuki fainted. We all were going to kill you but Kaname stopped us. He said he had been thinking and having dreams about you and he would go out with you to find out if this was…truly love. And that's how you started being lovers. It was all you, Zero" Aidou said with a small chuckle.

"Oh my goooooodddddddd-"Zero whispered turning super white. He really wanted to slap Aidou's grin off his face but to his and Aidou's utmost horror, Zero fainted.

_**Finally I'm done with this chapter! Hoped you liked the twist of Zero actually starting the relationship. I know this one was the longest so far. I'm starting to get more ideas. **_

_**Please REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE or ELSE….DUN DUN DUN! I promise I will try my hardest to upload Chapter 8 fast.**_

_**Next Chapter: **_

_**Chapter 8: Trapped with the sex maniac!**_

_**See next how Zero will room with the past Kaname who hates Zero.**_

_**BTW Please give me some ideas for future chapters[[either for past or future Zero's doesn't matter]] in your reviews. And remember I will answer your question's if you ask me too.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped with a sex maniac

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER. It's been a while guys. But I'm back and I won't be leaving like this again. I've been extremely busy, but I thought I'd take time to type this chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and it means so much to me. Hope you guys like this chapter! :D

And remember if you have any questions for me just ask them in the reviews. ^^

_**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight**_

_**Chapter 8: Trapped with the sex maniac**_

Zero dragged Kaname inside the night class building. Eyes and heads turned in their direction with shocked expressions and furious features. They looked like they were going to kill Zero as they inched closer to the ex-hunter, as Zero held onto Kaname like a lost puppy. Kaname was still in a daze because of all the shock he was in from the information he had just received a few minutes ago. He hadn't even noticed he was inside the night dorm until he heard Aidou start yelling.

"Zero! What the hell are you doing in here, you bastard. And why are you touching Kaname so casually?" Aidou yelled steam almost visible above his head. Zero just smirked and Kaname finally straightened up and shook Zero off of him.

"Oh how much I already miss the future" Zero commented at Aidou. While Aidou looked at him with a confused face, which slowly turned into a frustrated look, along with everyone else in the building. Zero had said that because he didn't want to go through all this again. Like when him and Kaname first started dating. Last time the whole night class hated him for a while.

"What? Have you gone insane? You aren't making any sense" Aidou said, his voice cracking from anger.

"No, You see I have a few things to explain to everyone here" Zero said as he batted his eyelashes, acting all sweet. At this said action everyone's eyes shot open in shock.

Aidou stepped up to Zero, enraged and grabbed Zero by the collar. "You little shit! You come in here touching Kaname like you own him and you say you need to talk, while batting your fucking eyelashes. You are definitely insane" Aidou yelled into Zero's ear, obviously doing it on purpose.

"Actually Kaname _is_ mine and I'm not insane, I seriously need to talk. So may you please let go of me" Zero said with a small smile. Now Zero was seriously creeping everyone out, first off…Zero had been holding onto Kaname, _while _saying Kaname was his, Second, he was smiling, and Third, HE SAID THE WORD PLEASE. These reasons, right here, are why everyone was so shocked and blinded with disbelief. Had Zero been abducted? Or had he just hit his head really really hard?

Kaname sighed really hard. He didn't want the night class to find out about Zero. I mean it was _already_ something Kaname couldn't believe or process, so there was NO way in hell the night class would handle this lightly. They might end up killing the bastard (Zero).

Kaname coughed to get everyone's attention and saw as everyone looked at him with concerned expressions. "Let go of him Aidou" Kaname said with a serious face. This made Aidou even more mad, because why was Kaname on Zero's side? Didn't he hate the bastard just as much as Aidou did?

Aidou roughly let go and scoffed as he backed away still keeping his eyes on Zero. Zero just smiled at him and winked. This made Aidou turn red with anger. He had been just about to lunge onto Zero when Kaname spoke again. "Listen everyone, The news we have to tell you is very important." Kaname started. "And when this news is told please keep calm, and don't do anything stupid" Kaname said in a stern voice.

Kaname looked at Zero giving him a nod to tell him to tell them. Kaname had to force the nod since he really didn't want the night class to know. Oh you didn't understand how much he didn't want this, but it was the only way he could get that other bastard back (past zero), because at least that one hated him just as much as Kaname hated him.

Zero stepped next to Kaname and smiled. Oh how he was going to have fun with this. He bet their reactions to this would be as hilarious as Yuki tripping and falling into a hole (Which has happened before, not surprising). "As you may have already figured out…I am not the Zero you all know. Or I hope you have, if you haven't you must really be goddamn stupid" Zero said with a small laugh while directing it to Aidou, who was literally so mad he could explode, _literally. _

"I am actually from the future" Zero started. He paused and then started to speak again. He explained everything, about how he got in the past (See chapter 3 for more details on how they switched). Everyone was a little bit shocked as to how he got here but they weren't even prepared for the amount of shock they would feel after the little bit of information Zero was just about to tell them.

"But you see…" Zero started up again. He smirked as he was about to tell them something that could possibly make them shit themselves. "Me and Kaname are _lovers _in the future" Zero said, and not with a calm voice but with an 'I am so enjoying this' kind of voice.

That was it for Aidou, he could feel a vein pop as he turned completely pale. And in about a second he was running full speed towards Zero to rip him apart. He couldn't believe Zero would play a joke like this.

Zero just stood there with a smirk knowing full well Kaname would interfere. And like he predicted, Kaname stood in front of Zero and caught Aidou. "Stop this nonsense, Aidou" Kaname growled. This pretty much made the whole night class gasp. I mean Kaname wouldn't defend Zero….unless this was…all _true_. "Oh god I feel sick" Takuma whispered in the back of the room, along with Ruka. Everyone now knew this was no joke.

Aidou looked very confused and filled with anger. He didn't want to believe this. "I know this is hard for you guys to believe. It is for me too. But it's true. No matter _how _much I don't want it to be." Kaname stated.

Zero rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be able to say that much longer. Zero laughed his evil laugh, but by accident out loud than in his head. And a whole bunch of angry vampires turned in his direction. If only they knew that he was friends with every single one of them in the future, aww that would kill them. Zero just smiled. "Anyway, From now on I have to stay in this dorm" Zero said, while everyone's jaws dropped. And Aidou almost had a heart attack for the 100th time.

"NO FUCKING WA-" Aidou started but was interrupted by Kaname.

"As much as I hate it he has too. Kaien even said so. It's the only way Zero might actually go back into the future" Kaname explained. "And I rather much the other Zero be here than this one. And I'm sure you all agree". Everyone sighed, it was true. So they would just have to put up with this Zero until he left.

Zero was starting to get a little mad. Sure, this Kaname hated him but to say that made him mad. "Okay Kaname lets go to our room" Zero sung as he dragged Kaname up the stairs and into their room. While everyone downstairs pretty much wanted to die. This Zero was NOT going to be fun to live with. Not at all.

Once Zero and Kaname entered the room they now shared, Zero shut the door and locked it. He turned around to Kaname who looked a little afraid but he soon shook his head and shot Zero a glare. "Listen Zero, I'm not the future Kaname, so I am NOT your lover. So don't be all lovey dovey with me. It makes me sick" Kaname said in disgust.

Zero just smirked. So typical. "Oh Kanai why must you be such a party pooper" Zero pouted as he he walked towards Kaname. Kaname glared again this time with more power.

"Don't get near me" Kaname said.

"But we have to get along _remember_" Zero sung as he walked closer and closer to Kaname. Kaname gulped a little as he backed up slowly.

"Yes I know but I can't get along with you if you don't cooperate."

"Oh but I _am cooperating_" Zero inched closer and closer while Kaname kept backing up until he hit a wall.

'Shit, I'm trapped' Kaname thought. Zero put his hands on the walls, trapping Kaname from moving. Zero stared into his red eyes with his violet ones.

'He seems a lot cuter and more fun to tease than the other Kaname' Zero thought with a smirk. This was going to be fun.

Kaname gulped again and glared at Zero. "Get away before I kill you".

"Oh but we both know you won't do that" Zero smirked.

Kaname was not liking the way this situation looked. Zero seemed to know everything Kaname was going to say before he said it. And the way Zero was eyeing him made him feel_ very_ uncomfortable.

Zero leaned in closer, and Kaname turned his head to the side. "Listen I'm not going to tell you ag—" He was cut off by Zero.

"You smell nice" Zero said as he sniffed Kaname's neck, making Kaname shiver in fear, and discomfort.

Kaname took both of his hands and attempted to push Zero away when Zero quickly grabbed his hands, as if he was waiting for them, and pinned them above Kaname's head. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kaname yelled.

"Oh just admiring your beauty" Zero half lied. He was admiring his beauty but that wasn't all he was doing. Kaname blushed as he said that. And cursed himself for blushing.

Zero smirked at the blush and slowly brought the tip of his finger to his neck and ran it along his collar bone. "So beautiful" Zero whispered, making Kaname shiver.

Suddenly Zero did something that made Kaname gasp. Zero licked Kanames neck. "What the fuck, Zero" Kaname growled. Zero smirked and started to kiss his neck slowly. Up and down his neck and cheek. Kaname struggled against Zero but for some odd reason, Zero was hitting his pressure point which made him weaker. How did Zero know his weakness?

Zero smirked again. "How you are so cute", Zero stopped kissing him for a second and looked up at Kanames red face. Kaname turned his head again to hide the blush.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch" Kaname said angrily. Zero had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"No" Zero said flat out. Zero slowly slid his hand under Kanames shirt, and Kaname's eyes shot wide and he gasped.

"STOP Zero" Kaname yelled. Zero's hand kept moving up and up until it landed on a nipple. Zero smirked and looked at Kanames face with an evil grin. And he pinched his nipple. "Oww, what the hell".

"Don't pretend you don't like it" Zero smirked. As he rubbed it. Zero didn't know why he was acting like this. He was always the bottom with Kaname, but the past Kaname was so cute…and vulnerable. Zero actually _wanted_ to dominate him. Suddenly Kaname kneed Zero in the crotch. "Mnn" Zero moaned. Kaname gasped. H-he was hard. And that was it for Zero. His eyes became filled with lust.

As Zero looked at Kaname with lust, he suddenly regretted kneeing him. And within a second Kaname felt himself pushed onto the bed, while his shirt had been ripped off by a horny Zero.

**Hahaha I bet you guys weren't expecting Zero to push Kaname down. Because usually he is a bottom, but this Kaname really makes his head spin. Mwahaha I'm not going to say any more so I don't ruin it. (evil laugh)**

**ANYWAY, Please review, you guys keep me motivated and make me smile. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW. Hehe :3**

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 9: A new side of Zero**

**See how this Kaname really stirs up the future Zero. **

**And if you guys have any ideas for future chapters please tell me ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: A new side of Zero

OKAY! I'm back! I've been so busy that I swear I literally have no second to myself anymore. But I managed to write this tonight! It's my senior year, so all this college stuff is piling up! ;-; I promise that I will try to update quickly! It really makes me happy to see you guys still supporting my story and waiting patiently. Thank you all very much.

Review: I absolutly love this story good work hun! Plz continue and btw i had an idea... U shoud get future aidou kiss kaname and past zero get really really pist offf that way hes starting to like him :) btw no i dont like aidou. jus a good way to get em together

Answer: Great Idea! I will consider it! Thank you for the idea.

Remember if you have any questions; please tell me in the reviews so I can answer them. And if you have any suggestions please tell me. Thank you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VK**_

_**Chapter 9: A new side of Zero**_

Kaname felt like he was about to have three heart attacks as he looked at Zero's facial expression. Zero's eyes were narrowed, his nose was flaring from the hard breathing, and he was licking his lips seductively; these being all signs of hardcore lust. It scared the absolute shit out of Kaname. Even when Kaname was horny, he was _never _this lustful. Zero must be an extreme horn dog!

Kaname flinched as he saw Zero inch closer and closer with every second. Kaname had to think of a way to escape! He was NOT ready to get raped. Hell no. Especially to Zero! He would be the laughing stock of the century! He had to think of a plan, and _fast_.

"Z-Zero, calm down! I didn't mean to knee you! Please get off" Kaname pleaded. As Kaname was begging his ass off, Zero just grinned. Kaname could feel shivers run up and down his spine as his blood ran cold at that grin. Kaname had never been so scared of Zero in his life.

"No way. You _will_ be mine. Right now." Zero said sternly. Kaname about had a heart attack right there. He literally felt like peeing his pants at that moment.

"Zero! Please get off! I'm not about to become your sex toy" Kaname exclaimed as he tried to push Zero away; with no success. Kaname usually was stronger, what was going on?! Why couldn't he push Zero away?

Zero laughed at Kaname's pleading and lowered down to his ear. "You are already my sex toy. Don't be silly". Kaname couldn't believe this guy. He was claiming Kaname without his permission. Why was Zero being so sure of himself? Kaname really wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but for some reason he couldn't even push the bastard away!

"Bastard, I am NOT your fucking se-" Kaname began but suddenly stopped as Zero reached into his pants and grabbed his member. Kaname grunted and grinded his teeth. His hands were so fucking cold.

"STOP" Kaname yelled as he writhed around. Zero slowly started to pump Kanames member. Very slow. Almost painfully slow. Kaname started to breath rapidly and pant. "B-bastard I will kill you." Kaname continued to insult the ex-hunter.

"Go ahead and try" Zero whispered as he suddenly started to pump rapidly. Kaname moaned as he felt a jolt of pleasure run through his body. He could feel his member start to harden. Why did this feel so good? Shouldn't he feel disgusted? Especially since another male was doing it to him; and Zero at that!

"Mmn!" Kaname moaned as he bit his lip. He could feel the pleasure start to take over him. He couldn't even think clearly anymore. "S-stop, pl—Hnn" Kaname moaned again as he tried to stop Zero.

"Doesn't sound very convincing to me" Zero snicked as he grabbed Kanames balls and started to play with them. Kaname arched up a little as he moaned even louder. "Fuck" Kaname said in between his pants.

Zero smirked and licked his lips. He really wanted to taste his Kaname. Kaname didn't even notice Zero pulling his pants all the way down until he felt the cold hit his erection. "W-what are you doing!?" Kaname said with a worried look as he felt his erection spring out of his pants. He tried to hide it but Zero grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"No no noooo. Kaname junior needs some lovin'" Zero winked. Before Kaname could even process what he meant, he felt something wet engulf his member. Kaname arched up immediately and to his horror, Zero started to suck his cock.

"ZERO! Stop it! I'm going to kill y—AHH" Kaname started but was interrupted as Zero nibbled at the tip of his penis.

"Fuck" Kaname moaned as he tried to wiggle away but couldn't since Zero was holding his hands.

"Z-zero please...mm" Kaname said weakly as he started to softly thrust his hips up and down. He did this without thinking and when he finally realized it he turned a bright red.

"It seems to me like you are enjoying it" Zero teased. Kaname blushed and cursed himself for doing that.

"I'm not!" Kaname yelled.

"I don't believe you". Zero suddenly started to suck him harder and pump his bottom shaft. Kaname finally stopped struggling. He really didn't care anymore. The pleasure seemed to take over him.

"F-faster" Kaname pleaded as he shut his eyes in pleasure. Zero smirked and did what he was told. Zero bobbed his head up and down and pumped so fast, that it was inhuman speed. Kaname suddenly felt something really hot in his stomach.

"I-I'm going to c-cum!" Kaname said but right before he could he felt something cold slide onto his member. It was super painful. He looked down confused. "What the fuck" Kaname said angry as he saw a cock ring on his swollen, red, member.

"Let me cum you bastard!" Kaname yelled.

"No no. Not yet Kanai. Be patient" Zero said as he licked his lips. Kaname glared at him.

"Why the fuck not!" Kaname yelled again.

"I want you to feel good as I prepare you" Zero said. Kaname turned as white as a ghost. He was not thinking what Kaname thought he was, right? But as soon as he felt a finger start to probe his entrance he knew he was right.

"NO NO NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE" Kaname said as he twisted and turned. He managed to turn around but that was definitely not the right thing to do. Now his ass was in full view to Zero. He managed to make this easier for Zero.

Zero smirked. "Oh Kaname, you got a nice ass. Thanks for turning, you made this so much easier." Kaname about cried. He was definitely going to get raped.

Kaname flinched as he felt a finger slide into his entrance. "Please Zero, I don't want this." Kaname said as he felt pain in his ass. Not to mention his still erect member was being blocked by that stupid cock ring.

"Shhh, Stop lying to yourself, Kanai" Zero whispered into Kaname's ear. Zero ran a hand through Kaname's hair and turned his head so he could kiss him. Zero started to kiss Kaname harshly. He wanted him so bad. He slid his tongue into Kanames mouth as Kaname tried to open it to protest. Kaname fought at first but eventually started to kiss back.

Zero wrestled with Kanames tongue, winning after a minute. He took this time to slide another finger into his entrance, making Kaname cry out in pain. Zero felt a little bad, but he wanted to dominate Kaname, he never felt so much want in his life. He's never tried to dominate the Kaname in his time because the Kaname in the future was way different than this Kaname, in the past. He was much cuter.

Zero pushed in another finger to speed things up. If he didn't fuck Kaname now, he might explode. Kaname flinched again and felt a tear slide down his face. Zero saw this and licked his tear. "Don't worry, the pain will be over soon" Zero assured.

"I'm going to start moving them ok" Zero said. Kaname was about to protest but Zero was going to do it anyway, and he just did. Kaname moaned in pain as he felt Zero's fingers slide in and out.

"Kiryuu, you bastard…" Kaname forced out as he panted. Zero laughed at the Kiryuu part. He always knew how to push his buttons.

Zero, almost about to explode, pulled the fingers out slowly. Kaname stopped, knowing what would come next. He turned, scared shitless and watched as Zero unzipped his pants.

"Don't do this!" Kaname tried to protest again. Zero looked at him, with the most serious face.

"I'm sorry, I won't stop. I can't" Zero said as he lined himself with Kaname's entrance.

Just as he was about to thrust into him, Aidou broke down the door. He was huffing and his eyes were red with anger.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF KANAME YOU FUCKING SHIT FACED ASS HOLE" Aidou said as he pushed Zero off Kaname. Aidou looked at Kaname and his anger grew even more.

He turned to Zero, as Zero stood up. Aidou may have been super angry, but not even compared to how angry Zero was at this moment. Zeros eyes turned red and he was shaking with anger. YOU do NOT mess with a horny Zero, especially not when he was just about to sex up Kaname.

"You fucking idiot. You will pay for this; I will kill you." Zero said, his voice so cold, it could make your blood turn blue. Aidou gulped and stepped back. He was actually scared for once. Even Kaname was scared.

Zero ran so fast, that neither Aidou or Kaname knew what was happening before Zero grabbed Aidou by the throat and banged him against the wall, so hard that he created a dent. And just as Zero did that, Aidou was so scared he peed his pants right there.

**I Hoped you guys enjoyed Aidou peeing his pants. I sure did :D  
Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I kind of rushed while writing this so I hope it's good!**

**I know they were interrupted, don't kill me okay! I promise there will be some smex soon! Haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really motivates me.**

**Anyway the next chapter will be back in the future. **

**Next chapter: Zero is in denial.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Zero is in Denial

Oh….hi….I am back with a new chapter! Yes...I know it's been like 8 months but hey I brought cookies /gives cookies. Please forgive me!

Oh and I know I (barely) edited my earlier chapters before but I've noticed a lot of mistakes and things I just don't like in them so I will be full on re-editing them soon (by full on, I mean like totally redoing them). Plus I was rather young (age 13 I believe) when I started this fan fiction and now I am almost 18, so my writing has improved a lot meaning I want to really make this fan fiction as good as I can make it with the writing abilities that I have learned throughout the years.

Yes I know it's been a long time since this fan fiction has started and that I'm not even done with it but it's mostly because I was never serious with it until recently so please forgive me. Expect the new and improved chapters very soon! I don't have anything else to do with my time and I enjoy writing so they should be updated ASAP.

Anyway here is the new awaited chapter of time switch!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VK!**_

_**Chapter 10: Zero is in denial**_

"Mmm," Zero mumbled as he turned on his side. As he turned, a hand rested on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. At this notion, Zero's eyes shot open and he sat up. His purple eyes looked around until he spotted the person next to him. _Kaname_. He looked…worried.

"Aww good you are up," Kaname said gently, his voice lingering with kindness. Zero stared at him, confused as to why he was in a bed. He couldn't remember anything that happened earlier, and his head was pounding. Wait a second! He was in a bed…with Kaname! As if Kaname himself wasn't enough for Zero to want to get the hell out of there.

Zero immediately jumped out of the bed and backed up as far from Kaname as possible. He was not risking being in a bed with this beast. This action must have hurt Kaname, because his eyes that were once filled with worry, were now filled with sadness.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kaname stated motioning his hand for Zero to sit back on the bed. Zero rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, like I would believe you." Zero returned putting his hands on his slender hips. After that first incident with Kaname lying after Zero put down his gun, he was not willing to take any more chances. No, not this time.

"And here I was worrying about you," Kaname whispered to himself. Zero narrowed his eyes, not quite catching what Kaname had said. The ex-hunter then tried to remember what happened. That was _not_ a good idea. As soon as he remembered what had happened, his face turned extra white, as if that was possible. He then grabbed his stomach as if he was going to be sick. Kaname smirked at this.

"I take it you remember what happened," Kaname said as he slowly got up and walked closer to Zero. Zero put a hand up telling Kaname not to get any closer. Kaname rolled his eyes at this.

"Whether you want to deny it or not, doesn't mean it didn't happen," Kaname explained, knowing what Zero was thinking. He knew Zero didn't want to believe he was the one who had started their relationship. Zero glared at Kaname and covered his ears as if he didn't want to hear it.

After Zero had fainted earlier, Aidou came to Kaname, quite freaked out, and told Kaname what happened to Zero. That he had fainted, because of the news that Zero was the one who had asked out Kaname. At first it was quite endearing and humorous to Kaname but then he began to worry because Zero had been out for more than an hour.

Kaname broke out of his thoughts as he swiftly moved closer to Zero, a mere 6 inches apart. It took Zero a few seconds to realize what had just happened, and when he did, he backed up further.

"I fucking told you to stay there," Zero reminded Kaname as he glared intently at him once more. Kaname didn't say anything, but just kept moving closer and closer to Zero. Zero being smart for once decided to stay where he was so he wouldn't be trapped by a wall. Which only mean escaping would be harder. Kaname smirked and was once again a mere 6 inches away from Zero's face. Zero gulped and turned his head.

"Listen _Zero_, _baby_," Kaname began, making Zero shudder at the word baby. "You were the one who asked me out, the one who started this whole thing," Kaname smirked as he brought a finger to Zero's face, gently grazing his pure white skin. He always loved Zero's skin, it was soft and oh so touchable.

"Bastard, that wasn't actually me so don't flatter yourself fuck face," Zero spat. This only made Kaname laugh.

"Baby, oh my sexy baby," Kaname said seductively as he moved his finger down to his heart. "It might not have been you now, but it was you. And you have the same heart as my Zero. Don't think I couldn't make you want me all over again, _honey_," Kaname chuckled. This must have hit a nerve in Zero because he stopped moving and his eye twitched.

"Oh that's new," Kaname commented.

Zero's face turned to Kaname's, as Zero brought up a hand, wrapping it around Kaname's throat. "Don't you fucking call me honey," Zero growled. Kaname stared at him, his expression unreadable.

"_Honey_," Kaname whispered, his voice coated with a "try me" attitude.

Zero twitched again and strengthened his grip on Kaname's neck, making Kaname's face have a red tint from the lack of air. "Kuran, I will kill you, and I will _enjoy_ it," Zero threatened, the corners of his mouth curling into a devious smile. This should have scared Kaname, but it just made him laugh, weakly at that since he was being bound by Zero's hand.

"You can't kill me, honey, because I already have you wrapped around my finger," Kaname replied. Zero rose an eyebrow confused at what Kaname was trying to say, and before he could say anything else, Kaname was out of his grip, and had handcuffed Zero to the bed post.

'Well fuck,' Zero screamed internally. This was not looking good for Zero at all. 'This just isn't my day today, first I find out I'm in the future, then I'm molested by Kaname, then I faint, and now I'm about to be raped,' Zero sarcastically thought.

Kaname knelt down, and gripped Zero's face, _hard._ "You know, for some odd reason, you turn me on more than the nice you. That stubbornness, I missed it more than I thought." Kaname said as he licked his lips. Zero's purple eyes staring at him in horror as it processed in his mind.

"Keep your fucking lust filled body away from me." Zero warned as he glared at Kaname, showing him he did not want to be touched.

"Blah blah blah, look at the position you are in. You don't have a say in what the fuck I will do," Kaname tightened his grip on Zero's face. "Plus, I haven't had sex in about a week. I have the right to take what's in front of me, especially since it's more delicious than ever," Kaname groaned as he pulled Zero into a sloppy kiss.

'Oh God, not this, please God don't let me get raped,' Zero thought as he struggled to pull away but failed. After about what seemed eternity, Kaname pulled away and licked his lips again.

"I'm not letting you get away this time baby," Kaname promised as he ripped off Zero's shirt. Zero might as well have gave in, he knew he was screwed, no….he knew he was going to get _screwed. _

"Can't we just wait till your Zero comes back? I don't want to do this," Zero pleaded, turning to a different route since his yelling wasn't getting him anywhere.

Kaname just smirked and pulled Zero really close. Kaname stared into Zero's violet eyes as he began to speak. "You really think I'm going to wait for "my Zero" when I am more of capable of getting you? You are fucking the same person just from an alternative universe. Not much of a difference." Kaname paused for a second, as his eyes glinted with pure lust; a smirk playing at his thin lips as he began again. "Oh and, I think I might want you more than I want "my Zero".

At that, Zero probably turned as white as a ghost; he could have just died right there from the lack of blood flow. He couldn't believe his ears right now. And he also couldn't believe this Kaname was….actually...attractive. 'Oh God, I just called Kaname attractive, please kill me someone. I'm losing my mind,' Zero thought as he put his head in his knees in defeat.

Kaname saw this and smirked. He knew Zero was probably very confused, and _very_ scared. But that wasn't going to stop a horny Kaname from making love to a Zero who made him more crazy than his own lover from his time. He would have never thought that possible. That Zero's own competition was _himself_. Although Kaname felt a little guilty at him thinking that this Zero was more a turn on than his own Zero, but he had a feeling his Zero wouldn't mind. Maybe because he had caught a very_ young_ Kaname into his web.

Kaname pulled out of his thoughts, bringing a hand to the back of Zero's neck, touching it and dragging it all the way down to Zero's lower back, making Zero shudder. "Prepare for the best night of you God damn life," Kaname's voice laced with _so much_ promise, and _so much_ lust.

Zero didn't know what to do, whether to scream and possibly get help from this demon, or to just play along. 'What the fuck am I thinking? Why would I play along? I hate this pure blood,' Zero thought, as he mentally kicked himself in the head. He was seriously losing his mind. This Kaname was playing with his emotions, and the scary part was that Kaname was fully aware of it.

Kaname noticed that Zero was deep in thought, so he took this as his advantage and spread Zero's legs, getting in between them and lowering himself on top of Zero. Zero, not noticing, kept mentally fighting himself. So Kaname smirked and began to suck Zero's neck, Zero's collarbones, and Zero's pink little nipple.

Zero snapped out of it as he felt something warm latch on to his nipple. "Ahh," Zero moaned arching his back.

"Aww good to see you are back with us," Kaname teased as he began to suck harder on Zero's pink nipple.

"Fucking mnn bastar-ahh," Zero moaned out between words. He couldn't help it; Kaname knew exactly what made him insane. He knew Zero's body better than _Zero_ even knew his body.

Kaname, pleased with Zero's moans, brought his hand behind Zero's back, sliding it onto Zero's ass, groping him. This caused Zero to jolt. He forgot he was bond to the bed post, because he went to go slap his hand away but the chains kept him from doing so. He flinched as he felt the chains bruise his arm from pulling too hard.

"Poor Zero, please don't hurt yourself," Kaname said half teasingly and half serious. "I don't want my Zero to be in pain," Kaname added as he looked into Zero's eyes.

"Since when was I _your_ Zero? I'm not yours and never will be!" Zero stated.

"Oh that's where you are wrong, sugar pie. You are my Zero, because I will fucking claim you," Kaname smiled as he groped his ass even harder. Zero didn't know if he should have been scared or creeped out. He was positive he was both.

"Can't you see that I don't love you, and that I don't want you?" Zero asked, his violet eyes beginning to water a bit. Kaname's face fell a little as he saw Zero about to cry. He brought a hand to Zero's face and stroked it.

"All I see is a boy in denial," Kaname answered truthfully. Zero didn't understand, how could Kaname see anything. How did he know what Zero felt?

"You don't know how I feel," Zero retorted.

"Oh But I do. I know deep down you want this as much as I do," Kaname began. "And it's not just because this little guy is poking my stomach," Kaname smirked as he moved his hand from Zero's ass, to grab Zero's crotch. Zero hissed as he arched again and moaned. Since when was he hard? Why was Zero even hard?

"Don't touch me there! I don't want this, you are insane," Zero pathetically said because he was beginning to believe that Kaname was going to get his way. Kaname ignored Zero, and began to unbuckle his belt. Zero's eyes widened as he began to struggle.

"What do you think you are doing? I just said no," Zero was frantic as he began to get scared. Kaname ignored him again, and pulled his belt out, throwing it on the floor, while now unbuckling his pants. Zero moved to sit up so he wouldn't have access but Kaname's weight on top of his body was restricting him.

Kaname finally stopped and looked up at Zero, his eyes completely consumed with want for this boy underneath him. He was enjoying this resistant Zero, it was really fucking hot. Kaname didn't bother answering him, he just stared at Zero. His eyes practically eating Zero. Zero couldn't help but feel paralyzed under Kaname's stare. It was intense. Nothing he's ever experienced before.

Kaname licked his lips, slowly, seductively, and pulled Zero's pants down so fast, it was almost impossible_ even_ for a vampire. Zero's member popped up, in its full glory and to Zero's utmost horror.

A slender hand, made its way up Zero's shaft, grazing up it gently. This made Zero insane, he was going nuts. 'Shit,' Zero thought as he shivered, he didn't want to give in to the pleasure, but fuck it felt so good and Kaname was barely doing anything.

Zero glanced at Kaname once more, and Kaname caught his glance for a spilt second, and smirked as he lowered himself to Zero's member. Zero felt like he was watching a movie and some idiot was spilling all the details in the next scene, because Zero knew exactly what was going to happen next. And for some odd reason, he yearned for it.

As soon as Kaname was about to do what they both yearned for, an oblivious Aidou opened the door, stammering in holding a cup on water.

"Is Zero alri—," The next sound you hear coming from the glass of water hitting the ground, splattering into a million pieces.

**DAMN AIDOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT, always ruining the good moments whether he's in the future or the past. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write. **

**Don't worry you guys, these interruptions won't keep happening and you will all get to see the real deal soon! Please review, it means so much to me and really motivates me! Hopefully the next chapter will be up veryyyyy soon. I promise with all my might you guys won't wait over a month. **

**Thank you all so much. **


End file.
